harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hermione524/The Seventh Year of Rose Wealsey (Chapter Four)
I won't hesitate to admit that this is probably going to be the worst chapter. Chapter Four The next day was a repeat of all of the other first days that I had ever had at Hogwarts. Except my first one, when Peeves tricked me into…well, that’s besides the point. The point is, nothing exciting happened. At least not until six o’clock, that is. Six o’clock is normally the most un''eventful hour of the day, because all that happens is…we eat dinner. Really exciting. So exciting that I think that I’m going to fall asleep. That’s what you think too, huh? Well just try falling asleep when the Dark Mark’s in the sky, one of your best friends is lying on the floor in a heap (not dead, hopefully), and you don’t know whether you’re going to be next. I guess I should back up a little. As I said, it all started out ordinarily. Sit down, help myself to some delicious dinner, get some of the pumpkin juice before it’s all gone, so on and so forth. But then, I noticed that there were no teachers around. ''That’s odd. I thought, but I didn’t give it any more notice until the hall fell completely and utterly silent, which to my knowledge, had never happened in the history of the world. That’s when I noticed that the Slytherin boy who had insulted me on the Hogwarts Express had stood up, and for some reason, everybody was giving him their complete and undivided attention. I noticed some of the people at my table cowering back in…fear? No, that couldn’t be right. I decided to pay attention anyway. My heart was racing. If these people were afraid, what was he going to do? Without a word, he strode past his table, past my table, and stopped at the Hufflepuff table, only a few feet away from me. His eyes were on one person in particular – Rihanna Longbottom. I heard him mutter something about James Potter, and then raising his wand. Somebody at the Gryffindor table let out a gasp, and somebody sitting a few spots away from Rihanna started to get up, but it was too late. He had cast an unknown spell at Rihanna, who crumpled to a heap on the ground. Michelle, at the Gryffindor table, started to get up, but the Slytherin boy pointed his wand at her and screamed, “NO! There she lies and there she will stay until I am finished.” He pointed his wand at the vast ceiling and yelled, “MORSMORDE!” An emerald symbol that had not been seen for the last quarter of a century stood out against the dark ceiling. It was of a skull eating a snake. The boy grinned like he was pulling off some huge prank, but it definitely wasn’t funny. And it definitely wasn’t a prank, either. “Let it be known that the Third Wizarding War has begun!” He started firing curses everywhere. I picked up the fallen form of Rihanna and felt great relief when I heard a pulse. I started to run. It was all I could do to get us both out of there without being affected by one of the many curses now sailing around the room. Category:Blog posts